A Rose & Thorn
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She loathed him, it was his fault she could not longer go home, his fault Inuyasha chose Kikyo, his fault that she now followed him. He called her a rose, she called him a thorn, they called her a rose, him her thorn, they called it love.
1. She Who Loathed Him

She stood at the cave entrance, the rain outside was hard but smelled fresh. Made her think of naps, of calm souls, it made her think about how she missed home, a home she could no long return to. She loathed him, it was his fault she could not longer go home, his fault Inuyasha chose Kikyo, his fault that she now followed him.

Kagome's hand was on the cave wall and she just watched the rain fall, trying not to have the feeling of hate, she after all was a miko, and a good hearted person. As many people once told her, to good hearted, even he had said it.

She felt him come up behind her, she felt his powerful aura. Her teeth clamped together and she did not turn or speak to him, she was giving him the silent treatment and she knew he most likely did not care. The thunder hit, loud and the lighting struck, lighting up the sky and his body that stood behind her.

What she did not know was that her silence was getting to him, and he felt her aura. It was unlike her to be silent, unlike her to loath people, even the dead miko. Yet she stood in front of him, her aura hating him and her mouth not speaking to him. She had been like that all night, ever since she left, with him in tow.

He wondered for a moment that maybe she had become ill, she had been rained on before she made the mad dash for the cave. He looked her over and felt no sickness coming from her. He started with her feet, she wore a pair of what she called 'Converse' they were gray and white and black. He then moved to her legs, she no longer wore the short skirt as she did the fist few years. She now wore what she called 'Capries' the were blue jean and came to the middle of her knee. They were torn here and there and had a few dirt spots. Strapped to one of her legs was a dagger with a red handle, it would seem she now carried more than one weapon on her. He then moved up to her back, she no longer wore a long sleeve shirt with collar. Instead she now wore what she called razorback tank top, it was a dark navy blue. Her hair that she wore down often was now pulled up and high. He looked over her back, she was tone from many years of being there, but she also carried a few scratches. Had he been able to look at her front he would have noticed that the razorback tank top lifted up her boobs, not that her or him cared or paid attention.

No, no sickness, just her ignoring him. The lighting struck and again, this time making her take her had away from the cave and back up. The storm was getting worst, far worst than a normal storm. "Must be a hurricane" She spoke to herself, he wanted to ask what a Hurricane was, but pride would not let him. Kagome turned not even looking at him and walk right by. Most caves back then, odd enough had torches built in them, because people often used them as a hiding place, like they were now. Problem was, they had no wood and she had no matched. No matter, she was miko and her power had grown, she was pleased to find out the many things should could do. Kagome walked over to the torch and called forth her power, snapped her fingers and with her magic, lit the torch with a fire that would not go out. There was a old log in the cave and Kagome went to sit on it. He had long turned around and was watching her. She sat, still not speaking to him. He looked down and noticed her book bag, he picked it up and walked over to were she sat, he dropped the book bag in front of her. She paid him no mind and unzipped the bag. She pulled out her sleeping bag, a bag of chips and a bottle of water. The only thing she opened was the bottled water.

Yes, she was not going to speak to him, that was for sure. Kagome pulled the sleeping bag out and laid it fat, she then laid on top if it, her hands behind her head and her ankles crossed. She closed her eyes but he knew she was not asleep, she was thinking and listing to the hard rain outside.

He has long sat and she still laid, but soon she shot up when then powerful sound of heavy thunder hit. It had somewhat startled him, but he had not shown it as she did.

"Scared, miko?"

She looked over at him, her face plain, no emotion, but he knew she was mad at him. loathing him. She laid back down, her back to him,

"Just leave me alone Sesshomaru"


	2. It Was His Fault

Loud thunder woke her up, she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Because of the said storm, it was still dark out. Kagome stood up and before she knew what hit her, he hit her, well his body anyway. His body hit hers and her back hit the wall. She heard a loud crack and looked to where she had just been standing, a huge log had flown in, had he not done what he did, she would be dead. He was still over her when she looked up at him. He soon left her body, snatched the torch off the wall, walked back to her, grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her down a path in the cave.

"Miko, what is this storm you speak of"

She was not sure if she was ready to speak to him.

"Miko" He snapped

"Hurricane, bad winds, flooding, in my time it can take down buildings"

She heard him growl with annoyance, then it dawned on her, Rin.

"Where is Rin"

"Safe"

"Safe were" She demanded to know, she was not going to sit in a cave if Rin was out in that.

"She is at my home miko"

They entered another 'room' of the cave, the first thing she took note of was the small pool of water. Even tho they were deep in the cave, they could still hear the wind, thunder and rain outside, and the lighting still lit up the path they had just walked down.

He released her and she rubbed her wrist, he kinda held that small wrist tight. Kagome sighed, she forgot her book bag.

"What bothers you now miko"

"My book bag"

In a blink he was gone, leaving her with the light. He soon returned and dropped the soaked book bag. "Oh joy" she said to herself. All of the sudden she could feel his eyes on her, it had not bugged her before, but now it did. She looked back at him, she was trying to stay mad at him.

She thought of why she was mad at him, ah yes that would bring back the loathing. Yes it was his fault.

FlashBack

Sesshomaru had come and gone from their group a lot, which made Inuyasha bitch more.

It was his idea to have the group split up, and why any of then agreed to it, she did not know. Miroku took Sango and Shippo, along with Kirara and went East. Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha headed South.

In no time they ran into Kouga, and of course him and Inuyasha got into it. It shocked Kagome when Sesshomaru told the wolf he had no claim on her, and even more so when he told Inuyasha he had no room to talk, in fact he had said "Little brother, how is it you feel you can speak, when you claim to love two different women"

Not only had it made Inuyasha mad, but Kagome was not to happy to hear it either.

Kagome had planned on getting the shards from Kouga, but the whole thing caused him to leave before she could ask. Later that night they spotted the soul stealer's, Kagome watched him go, and Sesshomaru watched her watch him go. They waited, Kagome sighed at least 8 times which was causing him to get annoyed, it was then as he watched her did he realize that if anything was going to get done, he was going to have to show her something she did not want to see.

"Come miko"

These kinds of things were beneath him, but he felt it needed to be done.

"Hu?"

"We shall pass the time"

She thought it odd that he wanted to 'pass the time' but she wanted to get Inuyasha being with Kikyo off her mind. So she got up and followed him. To bad she was following him right to the problem. He pushed a tree limb back and allowed her to go ahead, but she stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to turn and walk away, but he stood behind her his clawed hand on her shoulder. She didn't want Inuyasha to know they were watching, so she tried to move away. Sesshomaru bent down and whispered in her ear,

"How long Miko, will you deny what is in front of you, how long will you hope for the hopeless"

She watched as Kikyo touched Inuyasha face, as he grabbed her waist. She watched as they kissed and Inuyasha told her that he loved her and always has. They did not speak of Kagome, not at all, it was as if she had been forgotten.

She jerked away from Sesshomaru and ran, grabbed her stuff and ran. Inuyasha had hear something and looked to see his brother standing smug. "You bastard, what have you done"

"Nothing that did not need to be done half breed, blame yourself not me"

Inuyasha made a dash to follow after Kagome. Kikyo called his name but he did not stop.

She gave Sesshomaru a cold look "Do not look at me like that miko" He turned away from her "Take your half breed, I'm sure that is what you wanted" He said as he walked away, following his brother and the other miko.

He found them yelling at one another. Kagome was telling Inuyasha she didn't care. He told her she had it all wrong.

"The miko has nothing wrong, and you miko do care"

Inuyasha attacked him, he attacked back. "What the fuck Sesshomaru"

"You should thank me miko, I saved you years of trouble" He spoke as he fought his young brother. "Shut up don't talk to Kagome!"

"Why, afraid of what I say is true half breed"

"Why do you care" Inuyasha yelled

"Be not a fool, I don't care" Their swords met over and over.

"Then why Sesshomaru" It was Kagome's voice that had them both froze.

"I have my reason's miko"

Kagome then realized that both brothers were the same, and as he stood there looking at her, he knew that, that was what she was thinking. Inuyasha attacked as he sat there looking her, but he was quick, his power moved from his hand to his sword and out to Inuyasha. It slung the half breed back, far, taking trees and her well with it.

She didn't scream, she just stood there, shocked and hurt in more than one way. "The well" she whispered. Sesshomaru felt horrible, tho he did not show it. Kagome walk to the rubble that was the well and picked up a brick, yep gone.

"Miko" His voice was quite, soft.

"No" She dropped the brick and stood up "No, how could you say anything about your brother-

"Miko" This time he was warning her,

"Your just like him, what do you know!" She screamed at him. He went to move to her but she started walking to Inuyasha, he followed.

She bent down in front of him "Inuyasha" she asked, he blinked "Kikyo"

Hell, hell broke lose in her heart. Kagome stood up and looked at Sesshomaru "Find Kikyo"

Kagome then walked off, she was going to go find her friends.

Sesshomaru found Kikyo and told her to go to the half breed, that he called for her, he then left. He followed the miko, found her alone, pulling out a thorn from her arm, she has ran by a rose bush and it had got her.

She did not speak to him, "Come miko, a storm approaches"

Why she followed him? Because she was hurt, because she was not ready to tell her friends of what was going on, because she was bleeding. She followed him, into the cave.

END FLASHBACK

Loathing, thinking of that made the feeling come back, but not as strong, she after all was a miko, and even tho he was a killer, rude, cold and mean, she could not stay mad at him, even if she tried. Tho she was not going to let him know that. But he being demon, he could smell that her hate for him was fading.

"Your arm miko"

He must have been thinking to, he pointed out her arm where the large thorn had got her. It left a nice whole and she had to wrap her arm. The wrap was now covered in blood. Kagome sighed

"Guess I need to change it" She was speaking to herself. She went to the water, took the wrap off and cleaned the area. After she was done she wrapped it back up and sat down, the whole time she felt his eyes burn on her. She hoped the storm would be gone tomorrow, she was ready to get out of this cave.

"Sill loathing me miko?"

She rubbed her arm were the thorn once was "Your a thorn in my side"

She thought it was funny, he did not.


	3. Searching

It was still gray out when they woke the next morning. The rain was light, like that of a spring shower. It was still very windy and thunder hit, but from afar. They stood at the cave entrance and once more Kagome placed her hand on the cave wall, she sighed.

As they looked out they could see broken tree brances, Kagome feared for many of the villages, she feared for Sango and Miroku and her little shippo. She could not stay in the cave any longer, a little rain never hurt anyone.

It only took a few moments, but then rain had almost stopped, a few drops here and there. Kagome walked out of the cave and looked up, nope, no sun in site. She felt him as he passed her and began to walk away, she just sat there.

"Do you not wish to find your friends miko?" He asked as he stopped. Kagome gave him no answer and a flat look, but picked up her book bag and followed him yet again. The rain would come and go, but she was wet just the same.

"Are you sure you know where to find them?" She asked of him. He did not turn to her, but kept on walking "Do you doubt me miko"

"Its just, with all the rain, how can you smell them?" She for a moment forgot that she was mad at him. "I am not the half breed miko"

Inuyasha, she had not really thought about him. He felt her slow down, it would seem her mind was yet again thinking of his half brother, the one who chose not to follow after her. Yes Inuyasha used his nose, Sesshomaru would use his powers.

"I shall seek the slayer and monks aura's" He told her, hopping he could get her to stop thinking of his half brother.

"Right" she said shaking her head and picking up her pace.

---

They had traveled much and she was starting to get tired, oh how she wanted a bath. She had not had one in 3 or so days and she knew the waters would be fresh and flowing. Once they came near a spring she stopped. Sesshomaru halted when he felt she was no longer following. He turned to her and saw her looking at the fresh water, he knew what she wanted. "Do no be long miko" He then walk out of viewing range. It took her no time at all the yank her shoes off and throw her clothes to the ground.

The water was very cold and not long after she got in did the rain start to pick back up. She dipped her head back and let the water clean her hair. Her back was to him when he came back, he startled her "Miko"

She gasp, when he came to her she had just lifted her head and was running one hand through her hair. "What" she asked holding onto herself. "I shall not wait all night, more rain comes"

She felt it when he was no longer near. She grabbed a towel from her book bag, dried off and placed her clothes back on. She found him standing by a tree, waiting.

He looked at her, her and her wet hair, "Come miko"

She once again resumed following hin. They didn't really find a cave, it was more like a whole in the side a small mountain. Kagome sat and pulled her knees to her chest, they rested there through the night, neither getting much sleep.

----

They were on their way again, today tho the sky was a little more clear and then rain had gone, tho the ground was still very wet. Every step she took a step you could hear the water slush, her feet were soaked.

"Miko"

Kagome looked up "Yeah?"

"The slayer and monk are ahead"

Kagome smiled, ah yes her friends. They walked on, Kagome having to step over logs and mud puddles, but soon they would rest, because soon they would be with her friends. It didn't take long for Miroku and Sango to come into view, they were walking away.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome called out, waving her hand back and forth. They turned and you could see the smile on their faces, Sango waved back and called Kagome's name. Kagome ran ahead, Sesshomaru took his time in walking. Shippo met Kagome half way with a big hug.

Kagome walked to Miroku and Sango and hugs were given out.

"Did you find any shards?" Sango asked,

"No, you?"

"No" Sango responded, Sesshomaru was now a few feet away standing. He thought it odd that no one had yet to ask of the half breed.

"Lady Kagome" Miroku stated her name, but was looking at Sesshomaru. "Yeah Miroku"

"Might I ask were Inuyasha is?"

She knew the question would come, but how to answer it. "The half breed now travels with the dead woman" Sesshomaru spoke. Shipo and Miroku eyed Sesshomaru for a moment "Hm, I take it something happened?" Miroku questioned, being the wise monk he was,

"Yeah" Was all Kagome could come up with "Fear not Monk, you shall run into the half breed again"

Miroku was not all the worried about Inuyasha, he knew he could take care of him self "Ah yes, well I do believe he can hold his own" Miroku spoke looking back at Kagome. Her eyes seemed to be off "Lady Kagome, are you well?"

Kagome snapped out of her daze "Uh...oh yeah, but um...there is something I do need to tell you"

"Ok" Sango said, she was in full alert. "I um, I'm stuck here"

It took a moment for what Kagome said to sink in "You mean" Sango started,

"Yeah...the well, it was, destroyed"

Miroku and Sango were shocked "I'll kick Inuyasha's butt!" Came the cry of Shippo, seemed he thought it was Inuyasha's doing. "You mean to tell me Inuyasha destroyed the well" Miroku asked with a raised eye brown.

"No, not really" Kagome said playing with her fingers.

"It was I"

Everyone turned to the demon Lord "Why would you destroy the well?" Sango was really asking herself, but she said it out loud. "It was not this Sesshomaru's intentions, had the half breed not attacked"

"Had you kept stuff to yourself" Kagome stated under her breath "What was that miko"

"Don't start Sesshomaru"

"Wench, you will do well to remember of who you are speaking"

Kagome turned around "I know who I'm talking to Sesshomaru" She said with flare, daring him to start with her. Shippo, Miroku and Sango stood quite and watched, a bit shocked. Miroku shook his head "Will you be joining us Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I believe it is you who will be joining me, there is nothing more in this land"

"How do you know?" Kagome asked raising a eye brow " Do you feel the jewel miko?" Sesshomaru asked and waited,

"No, I guess not" Kagome answered looking out past everyone. Sesshomaru turned and began to walk West, everyone shrugged their shoulders and began to follow.


	4. Going West With Guest

Much of the walk was quite, they had stopped a few times to remove the mud from their shoes, as the ground was still soft from the rain. Sesshomaru never stopped but he slowed down when he noticed them stop. Kagome walked in the back, Sango in front of her and Miroku behind Sesshomaru, it was odd, following the demon Lord, tho they had to admit it was peaceful.

"Iv noticed we are traveling west" Miroku stated, using his staff to walk.

"You are correct monk" Sesshomaru spoke, letting the monk know he had heard him,

"Not to be rude, but may I ask why we travel this way?" Miroku knew had there been any shards in the west, Sesshomaru would have already retrieved them.

"Do you have another place you need to be monk?" Sesshomaru never looked back at the person he was speaking to, Miroku gave off a nerves laugh "No, guess not"

He was not about to annoy the Lord "We travel to my home, where I left my ward and retainer"

Sesshomaru was not one for giving people answers, but the monk showed respect, and Sesshomaru did not mind show it back if deserved.

---

They had reached the large castle and Kagome had gasp "It very big" Sango told Kagome "Always a good time for a vacation" Miroku said with a smile back to the girls. Kagome felt that for some reason this was not going to be vacation, she was still mad with Sesshomaru, not that he cared.

"Mi LORD YOU HAVE RETU- the toad ran from the castle but stopped about half way "Mi Lord behind you! Inuyasha's followers are following you!"

"Jaken" Sesshomaru stated his name cool and collected

"Yes Mi Lord?" The toad said, fear in his voice as he stepping up the his master.

"Do you think me for a fool?"

"WHAT NO MASTER!"

Sesshomaru walked by the toad, Miroku, Sango and Kagome along with Shippo, followed. Shippo stuck out his tounge to the toad, in which Jaken cursed under his breath. They came inside and stopped walking when Sesshomaru did,

They noticed him looking around , as if waiting for something. Kagome rose a eye brow "Rin" Came Sesshomaru deep voice "You can come out now"

Rin jump from behind the large vase she was hiding behind "You found me Lord Sesshomaru!"

Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked at each other, seemed the demon Lord played hide and go seek, without out the seeking part.

Rin ran to Sesshomaru's leg "You have returned! Rin missed you much!"

"As I you Rin, I trust you have been well?"

"Yes! Rin is well" She said with a bright smile, she then looked past her Lords leg "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin" he said looking down at her, Rin pointed "Isn't that Inuyasha's friends?"

"Indeed"

Rin left Sesshomaru and walked up to Kagome "Hi Kagome!"

The little girl would always remember her. "Hi Rin" Kagome said lowering herself to the little girls level "You remember shippo don't you?" Shippo was big shy, Rin had to look past Kagome to see him "Hi Shippo"

"Hi" He said shy,

"Come out my friend, don't be sky, don't tell me you are afraid of girls" Miroku said with a laugh

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Shippo yelled coming away from his hiding place.

"Do you want to play with Rin"

"Uh sure"

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru "Is ok my Lord?"

"Very well Rin"

It took no time at all for the two to be gone.

"You must be bathed if you wish to stay here" He hated the smell of dirty humans, he guessed that was one reason he didn't hate Kagome, she was not a dirty human. "Sounds good to me" Miroku said

"Yes I bath sounds nice" Sango stated

"Well its settled you can bath with me"

SLAP

Sesshomaru would have flinched, but he knew that was coming.

"Miko"

"Uh, yeah"

"You smell of blood"

Kagome looked down at her arm again, damn thing would not stop bleeding "Yeah, guess I'm going to need a bath to"

Yeah, and he could think of a few more things she needed and he had a feeling that she was now going to be a thorn at his side, but that would be his own fault, he had allowed them to follow.


	5. Having To Stay

Sango and Kagome took a bath together, Kagome told Sango of the silent treatment she had tried to give Sesshomaru. Sango had laughed and thought it was funny, Kagome didn't think it funny, she wanted to be mad at him. But then they spoke of what happened. Sango was not shocked, it was plain as day. Inuyasha was still in love with Kikyo, but he also cared for Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome sighed, what she feared now, was living in this time alone. If they ever finished the jewel, they would stop traveling all around and settle down. She knew Miroku and Sango would end up together, Miroku had all but asked Sango to marry him, and bare him 10 or 20 kids. While she knew her friends would offer her a place to stay, she would not do that to them.

She could always stay with Kaede, but she was old and Kagome would once again end up alone. Deep down Kagome knew, she knew Inuyasha would end up with Kikyo, even if she had to choose for him. Sesshomaru was right, how long would she deny what was in front of her.

Kagome sighed and washed her arm off, it was starting to heal.

Sango and Kagome got out and dressed,

"How long do you think we will be here?" Sango asked, placing hair last bit of clothes on,

"I guess we will leave in the morning, we still have jewel shards to find" Kagome put her hair up,

"What about Inuyasha?"

"I dont know" Kagome spoke sad, she didn't know,

The girls left the room in search of Miroku,

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be joining us?" Sango then ask as they walk down the hall,

"I doubt it" Kagome said, after all he was not after the shards.

-----------------------------------

"What do you mean, we don't need to leave!" Kagome could not believe this, since when did Sesshomaru care what they did?

"Do you not wish to rejoin with the half breed?" He asked looking at the group,

"Yeah" She answer for everyone,

"The half breed will come here, you are the miko who can see the shards, are you not?"

"Yeah so?"

"Then he shall find you" Sesshomaru turned around "The dead one will be with him" He added,

"Yeah, rub it in" Kagome said under her breath, but he heard. They watched as he walked away, Kagome's shoulders slumped.

"Guess we will be resting here till Inuyasha comes" Miroku said sitting down. Sango looked back and forth from Miroku and Kagome. Kagome sat down "Yeah, guess we will just have to wait"

She didn't know why she was complaining, rest was a good thing and Shippo was having fun playing with a friend. More rain was coming also, it was better to hide in a castle then in a cave.

-----------------

That night Sesshomaru was nice enough to give everyone their own room. Miroku and Shippo had a room near the front of the large castle, thought Miroku tried to bed with Sango. Sango had a room in the middle of the castle, and down aways was Kagome. That night Kagome didn't sleep much. She had the window open and could smell the coming rain. She found herself wondering what Inuyasha was doing and wondering were they had stayed during the storm. Then her worry turn into something else. She began to think of all the things that could have happened between Kikyo and him while hiding from the storm, and she found herself mad and hurt. Mad at Inuyasha and Kikyo and hurt because Sesshomaru was right.

--------------

short sorry, next chap Sesshomaru takes Kagome into the village of the west


	6. A Miko In Slayer Clothing?

Kagome woke the next morning and went strait to her window and looked out, the sun was rising on a new day. A new day, yes it was a new day for the world and she decided it would be a new day for herself. Over night she though about many things, Inuyasha, the jewel, Kikyo and even Sesshomaru. She hated him for being right. Kagome sighed and grabbed her things and left her room, she would travel to a near buy village and grab somethings, then she would return and tell Miroku and Sango that she wished to continue the search for the jewel shards, without the help of Inuyasha. Of course she had no about her friends would follow.

Kagome stepped out of her room and placed her book bag on her shoulder.

"Leaving miko?"

Kagome sucked in air. Even though she was no longer really afraid of him, he still got to her as he did everyone.

"Do you have to sneak up on people like that" She asked turning to him,

"I do no sneak Miko"

"Whatever, will you kindly point me in the direction on the village?"

Sesshomaru rose a eye brow "What miko do you need from a village?"

"Things, why?"

"It matter not I guess, such things a meaningless to me"

"Great, so point the way"

He looked at her "It would be unsafe for you to go alone, in fact as I do recall, it is unsafe for you to do anything by yourself"

"Whats that supposed to mean!" She snapped,

"Miko you cant even defend yourself from a rose bush"

Kagome blushed and looked at her hurt spot, she gritted her teeth "Then perhaps you should take me yourself" She got out between her closed teeth. Of course she never thought he would agree to it.

"Very well miko, come"

He passed her and Kagomes face went soft "Hu?" That didn't work like she thought it would. Kagome sighed in defeat and followed him out.

* * *

The walked in silence for a long while, her behind him. Unknowing to her he slowed down and she soon came to walk next to him.

"We are here miko, gather the things you need"

She rolled her eyes and then took the lead. She went to first person selling food and grabbed lots of rice and a few vegetables, she then went and got some cloth, blankets and string.

Sesshomaru stayed closed to her, the people of the village kept to themselves but whispers could be her by him. Kagome didn't notice, she was so used to being around he him, he was just any other person to her.

"Miko the people of the village grow worried, hurry with your things, I do not wish to have to deal with any more mortals then I have to"

Kagome looked at him a blinked and then she looked around to the people. She looked at a mother and child, when the mother noticed Kagome looked at her she pushed her small daughter along. "I wonder why they are afraid of me?"

"Perhaps its the company you keep miko" He was talking about himself.

"One more shop and we can leave"

"Very well"

Kagome went to the next shop, it was a indoor shop, you didn't see many of these around.

"Welcome" The man inside said, he then gasp when Sesshomaru ducked and walked inside.

"Hi" Kagome said happy. The man eyes her and then Sesshomaru "Uh, hello" The man said nervous.

"Oh don't worry about him" Kagome waved her hand "His bark his worse than his bite"

Sesshomaru of course growled and this.

"Right" The man said, but her words did not ease his feeling "What can I get you young lady"

"Clothes please" She said with smile, no doubt she need new clothes, her uniform was ruined and she wanted to save her spare.

"Yes, I have many of-

"I want a slayer out fit"

Kagome knew she wanted something she could move in, and the only 2 options were a miko outfit and a slayer outfit, and the miko outfit was out of the question, she was done being compared to Kikyo.

"A, slayer out fit?" The man asked confused at her choice,

"Your a miko, miko" Sesshomaru stated

"Yeah, so"

"You wish to wear a outfit of a slayer, a person opposite of what you represent" Sesshomaru told her,

"Its just a outfit Sesshomaru, plus I don't want to wear a miko outfit and I need something I can move in"

"And you pick a demon slayer outfit?!" The man question again,

Kagome looked back at him "Yeah, what is with you guys and slayer outfits?"

"Your traveling with a demon!!" The man pointed out at Sesshomaru.

"Do you have one or not" Kagome asked with a flat look on her face.

"Well, yes"

"Good I'll take it"

The man gathered the clothes, he was just like Sango's but it was black and green, which was find with Kagome, her favorite colors.

"Thank you" She paid the man and left. Kagome had began to get money awhile back when they would travel to villages. Miroku would always share his money when he used his 'holy power' to rid a village of evil.

"Are you finished miko?"

"Yes, we can go, I need to get back to Sango and Miroku. They made their way back, and once in the forest Sesshomaru spoke "You plan on leaving"

"Yes"

"You do not wish to wait for the half breed"

Kagome sighed "No, why do you care?"

"Do not be fooled miko, this Sesshomaru does not care, you are free to leave"

After a moment more of silence Kagome spoke "You were right"

"What miko are you speaking of, Iv said much to you"

"Everything" Kagome stopped and looked at him "You were right about everything" Kagome began to get angry and he could feel it.

"Why did you even bother Sesshomaru, why tell me, show me? you don't do things not to gain from it, why?"

"Do not flatter yourself miko, it was not you my actions were pointed out, It is not my fault you can not control your human emotions"

This angered her more "DON'T FLATTER MY SELF!! Why you, urgah! this was all to get your brother all worked up!" She was very mad and before Sesshomaru could grace her with a responce she walked off. She was leaving, she was going to change into her SLAYER outfit and grab her friends and leave.

"Who knows once I put this on I might just want to slay a demon" She yelled back, she was sure he would hear, but she was also sure he didn't care or feel worried. Yep, a torn in her side and she was about to remove it.


	7. Real Fitting Change

*people please note My edit system is not acting right, if there is mistakes it is bc it was either changed by auto or the edit system did not save it, I think it has something to do with google crome, which is the explorer I use* * I could change and save it a a thousand times and its still gunna do what it wants, I'm look to fix this soon, but right now Iv got way to much going on so please just hang in there with me* * So if you see a spelling for a word that is a different than the meaning, its google crome that did it*

Kagome reached the castle before he did, he took his dear sweet time. Her aura screamed that she was pissed, but it was not just a angry pissed off but a pouting pissed off. Kagome went strait to 'her room' and threw her stuff down.

"Stupid demons and their egos" She said to herself while changing into her slayer outfit. Fitting, a miko in slayer clothes hanging out with demons and a impure monk, real fitting. She didn't care what other people were going to think, she had a half demon to kill and a jewel to take back. Things had just changed so quick, it confused her somewhat how things turned out. But then again her mother did warn her "Kagome, one day dear everything you knew and are used to with will change, and do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means your turning into a woman, and the people around you are also growing up, and when you grow up you become different and with that you will want different thing, and while you will still have the people you were close to, you will soon find that your not as close as you use to be and that's because when you turn into a woman your real life beings, you being to take control and you being to make your own choices and do your own things, following your own path, mind, body and soul"

Kagome pulled the outfit over her head and huffed at her mother words that played in her head. Now was not that time for anyone to be changing, or to be following anything other than Naraku. Kagome calmed down as she finished putting her outfit on. Her eyes froze in one spot, looking at it but not really looking, she was thinking. Did she really believe that she would end up with Inuyasha? Did she think that this would be a fairytale, with a fairytale ending? It just could be that they could all die at then end, no this was no fairytale, because fairytale's were not real and this, this was way to real.

"I don't want to be cinderella anyway" She huffed and as gathered her stuff and threw open the door. She had pulled it so hard that it slammed against the wall with a loud noise. Sango and Miroku looked out of the rooms they were in to see Kagome standing tall her noise high in the air.

"Kagome?" Sango walked out of her room, followed by Miroku,

"I'm leaving, your welcome to join me" She said in a almost child like tone,

"Of course if you ready" Sango said looking back at Miroku,

"Kagome does Sesshomaru know we are leaving, or are we sneaking?"

Kagome snapped her eyes to him "I don't have to answer to him!"

Miroku gave off a nervous laugh and waved his hands "Ok, ok, just asking"

Kagome began to walk away, Sango hurried and grabbed her weapon and with Miroku walked after Kagome.

Kagome came out the foot door only to run into him,

"Leave miko"

She walked right up to him "Yes, now move you in my way"

Sesshomaru unfolded his arms, he could not believe she had just said that to him. Sure he let her talk to him more than most people, and she he let her get away with things, but that, that did not sit well with him.

"Miko-

He was cut off by her stepping around him,

"Never mind" She said as she began to walk off. He turned to watch her leave, it was then that he took note of her state of dress. The slayer outfit made her look talker, and her hair, she had put her hair up, he had never seen her with her hair up, it swayed back and forth with every hungry step she took.

"Ahm"

Sesshomaru turn to see Miroku with his fist at his mouth, he had cleared his throat, "Uh, it would seem that, we are leaving" Miorku said to him, Sango nodded beside him,

"Do as you wish, but I will not there to save you"

"Thank you for the stay" Sango said with a bow, she lifted up and then ran after Kagome, calling her name on the way.

"Yes thank you, I must be going now" Miroku bowed his head and then began to slowly walk off, but he stopped a few feet into his walk, they had their backs to each other,

"I do not mind that fact that you will not be there to save me or Sango, as Sango is mind to protect, but I wonder, you did not say you would not be there to protect her, so should I not be worried about her?"

Miroku hoped that Sesshomaru would say nothing, if he remained quiet then that meant her cared for Kagome, and Miroku had a feel that the Lord in question had feelings for Kagome, even if they were little and innocent.

"This Sesshomaru has no one to protect, I am in no need of such"

Miroku sighed, no, Sesshomaru had once again turned back into ice, and here he thought that Kagome had melted him a little.

"Well, I bid you farewell then" And with that Miroku followed the girls, leaving Sesshomaru behind.

Sesshomaru knew why the monk asked what he asked, and he found himself wondering why the monk thought the way he did. In the short time they had all be together what happaned that had the monk thinking that he would be saving Kagome if needed be? No, he was not going to save her, yes he had done something against her, but that was nothing knew, hell he had tried to kill her more than once, how could he showing her Inuyasha and Kikyo together be any worst than death.

There, right there. It took him a minute, but now that he thought about it in his head, it hit him. To her it was worst than death, yet why was it his problem? If the miko wanted to leave he was not going to stop her and he was not about to go with them either, the half breed would be here soon anyway. Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to growl, his brain was thinking way to much, he was thinking way to much, but then again, that is what he did, he thought and mapped out everything, perhaps he felt guilty, no guilt was not on his list of emotions.

"Hey were did everyone go?"

Sesshomaru looked down to see Shippo standing there rubbing his eyes, did they forget the kit? No, he doubt that Kagome would just leave him beind, she was doing it for his safety,

"Your companions have left"

"WHAT, I got to hurry after them" Shippo was about to run but Sesshomaru stepped on his tail.

"Hey, what are you doing, let go of me you over grown mutt owi!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and crossed his arms, ignoring the very unwise choice words Shippo had chosen to use "The miko will retrieve you later" He said,

"No way, im going with Kagome, you cant stop me!" Shippo yelled,

Sesshomau snapped open his eyes and looked at the boy, Shippo stopped moving, the look in Sesshomaru's eyes scarring him enough,

"You may leave when the half breed gets here" He said a little harsh, then Sesshomaru let go of Shippo's tale and walked away,

"I wonder what's got into him" Shippo said petting his own tail, one name came to mind _Kagome_


End file.
